


Illustrations: Good Boy

by idkmybffspock



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: ALL IMAGES, Added a second chapter with words, Bottom Mac McDonald, Collars, Fanart, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmybffspock
Summary: A series of explicit drawings of Dennis and Mac together
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What a start of the new year! 
> 
> Needed a distraction and ended up drawing a series of images where Mac gets collared. Nothin' too wild.  
> Scaling the browser will change the size of the images. 
> 
> The lingerie set is from Playful Promises - an inclusive brand


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add words to the images, so I did. Nothing really to do with plot, just a horny Mac and Dennis sometime between or during Season 13 and 14. 
> 
> A quick... ficlet? Drabble? Help, i don't know words.

“ _Hear that, Mac? Can you be a good boy for the gang?_ ”

\--

Mac’s jaw ached, mouth hung open and drool gathering at the corners of his lips. Dennis’ dick sat heavy in Mac’s mouth, his tongue folded around the length, cradling it. Warming his cock as Mac waited for permission.  
  


He could feel Dennis’ gaze on him now, waiting for Mac to crack. Occasionally, Dennis would test Mac’s devotion. To see how far he could push, convinced that Mac would leave like he had. Dennis looked lost on those days in a way that spurred Mac’s nurturing side. If he could just show Dennis.  
  


Today Mac knew to keep his jaw loose, hands tight against his legs as he sat, legs folded under him, on Dennis’ bed. He spied the camera set up, a new angle, most likely rigged to Dennis’ laptop. Mac had noted a lack of new VHS tapes in the apartment and figured Dennis was going digital now that he was back from North Dakota.   
  


The camera didn’t matter. They shared the laptop anyway and Mac couldn’t wait to get his hands on the feed. Dennis’ new lingerie set, quickly becoming a favorite between the crotchless panties, how the top framed Dennis’ nipples, and not to mention Dennis’ tight little ass he had stepped out of his robe, Dee’s stolen heels elevating his already godlike assets.  
  


But Mac wasn’t allowed to touch. Instead he was ordered to wait, and on Dennis Day, he wasn’t allowed to go against Dennis’ wishes.  
  


Of course, they planned it out. Both of them dizzy with the implications. Dennis could get away with sleeping with Mac, finally letting his guard down as anything goes on today of all days.  
  


And, well, Mac-  
  


Mac had an excuse to indulge in his fantasies. The ones where Dennis played center stage. A wicked sort of excitement shot down Mac’s stomach, desire intense as his cock throbbed in the open air with renewed energy.  
  


“Good Boy, Mac. Look at you. Do anything for me. You fucking love my cock.”  
  


A groan escaped from the back of Mac’s throat as Dennis began to rock into him, the sensation overwhelming Mac.  
  


“That’s it, suck me.”  
  


Permission granted, Mac threw himself into the motion, bobbing his head, gagging around Dennis, unable to hold back. Mac gripped onto Dennis’ thighs, running his fingers up the stocking to feel the soft skin. God, his hunger was unquenchable. Finally, he was able to succumb to his impulses.  
  


But he broke the rule.   
  


Dennis’ expensive lingerie was off limits. After squeezing Dennis tit when they had started and almost ripping the lace with his rough, callused hand, (from all the time he spent in the gym), Dennis forbade him from touching the garments. If Mac wanted to ruin a perfectly nice set then he’d have to purchase them himself, he was told with a stinging scratch against his arm.  
  


“No! Fuck, off, Mac.” Dennis grunted, gripping Mac’s hair, forcing his head away and letting his cock slip out.  
  


Mac’s cheeks heated with shame, as his own dick twitched with a sort of guilty excitement. His body strained to hold still, tensing with uncontrolled desire. Dennis would have to punish him.   
  


Unlike the rest of Dennis' day, if Mac was unable to comply with Dennis' wishes, the gang wouldn’t suffer. Instead it was up to the day’s name sake to come up with what to do regarding Mac’s disobedience.  
  


Mac tucked his head against his chest, eyes downcast, watching Dennis step out of view and away from the bed.  
  


When Dennis came back, Mac’s double-strap collar swung between his long, slim fingers, an impulse bought years ago after a drunken night together. Mac remembered Dennis showering him with praise on being a good boy, a loyal puppy, they didn’t need a pet dog, Mac fit the role perfectly. The collar was one of the few expensive things Dennis had bought him in a long ass time without using Frank’s credit card.  
  


“Lay back,” Dennis ordered, shoving Mac onto the sheets and crawling over him. He settled his weight on Mac’s belly as he buckled and shifted the collar to sit comfortably around Mac’s neck, leash clipped on and wrapped tightly around Dennis’ wrist.   
  


“Good boy,” Dennis cooed. “Beg for me.”  
  


Immediately, Mac complied, “Dennis, please.” He didn’t know how to think clearly, a wave of dizziness rushed through him when Dennis tugged the collar.  
  


“Please, what, Mac?”  
  


At that point, he wasn’t sure over the exact details, just that he really needed Dennis. “I- I need,” He choked back when the collar jerked again, snapping his head closer.  
  


“Speak up, boy!” Dennis urged, angling his hips so his dick rests against Mac’s sternum, perfectly snug between Mac’s pecs.   
  


Throat scratchy and dry, Mac had to swallow, working to gather more spit before he was able to voice anything, “Please, please, Dennis, use me. Fuck.”   
  


“Atta _boy_ ” Dennis murmured, rubbing himself against Mac’s chest, the hair there getting messy with spit and precome.  
  


Mac’s nose was assaulted by Dennis’ musky arousal, telling every nerve in his body to prickle with desire. Struggling not to drown under the intoxicating throb of Dennis’ need, Mac could feel his mouth ache and begin to water. Mac licked his lips, letting his mouth hang open, tongue eager.  
  


They don’t get to do this often, not since he came out, but Charlie reassured him that it wasn’t a gay thing, but a Dennis thing. It helped to reassure Mac between the long periods where Dennis didn’t seem to want to be touched.   
  


He wanted to praise the lord when Dennis brought up his name day.   
  


“Push your tits together, Mac.” Dennis instructed, holding the leash tight as he picked up speed, feeling Mac cup himself, creating a tight funnel for Dennis to fuck.  
  


“You’re so good, baby.”  
  


Mac’s heart thumped at the praise, hips rocking up in hope of rubbing against Dennis. Of course, Dennis caught on and smacked his hand down against Mac’s thigh once Mac got bold enough, feet planted against the mattress.   
  


“Uh-uh. Bad, dog.”   
  


Mac groaned at the loss, hands falling from his chest. Dennis gripped his waist, insisting on him turning over. Before all his harvesting, Dennis was able to flip him with relative ease (sans when he cultivated mass), they had an equal footing, now Dennis relied heavily on Mac to obey, unable to lift him without putting more effort than he was willing to do.   
  


Mac flipped onto his belly, scooting back until his feet settled against the carpet.   
  


A sharp slap against his ass brought Mac’s attention back to Dennis, who had followed Mac, standing behind him, his bed at the perfect height to align himself.   
  


Dennis smacked his ass a second time, causing Mac to groan, burying his face into the sheets, but Dennis jerked the leash, forcing Mac to arch his back to ease the tension, his breath coming in short pants.   
  


“You prepared yourself for me, right, Mac?” Dennis asked, probing at Mac’s hole, feeling the muscle tighten from his scrutinizing.   
  


“Yea-yeah. When we were still at the bar.”  
  


“Hmm”  
  


Mac couldn’t help recalling when he had come back from the bathroom that day, Dee squinting at him, her face pinched and red, biting her tongue no doubt as Dennis dramatically over played his drowsiness. He claimed that he would have to spend the rest of Dennis Day in bed, a favor to the gang, really, no need to thank him.   
  


"I'm not doing a second day 'cause you fucked up!" Dee squawked, pointing a bony finger in Mac’s face as he leaned against the bar next to Dennis.   
  


“Shut up! Whatever I do, or don’t do, doesn’t concern you, dumb bitch.” Mac snapped back, shoving her hand away.  
  


"Hear that, Mac? Sweet Dee wants you to behave. Can you do that? Can you be a good boy for me?"  
  


“Dennis,” Mac moaned, feeling Dennis stretch his hole out, his hand gripping the sheets underneath him.  
  


“That’s it baby,” Dennis cooed. Mac felt like a warm challenge for Dennis to fuck his way deeper inside, working Mac loose. Luckily, Mac had enough sense to use plenty of lube at the bar and Dennis wasn’t as much as an asshole as he let people believe, coating his dick with an absurd layer of slick before he thrusted into Mac. Hunger taking the wheel and driving his need to absolutely wreck Mac.   
  


Dennis didn’t bother easing in, he set a brutal pace, picking up speed, pushing deeper into Mac.  
  


A sob broke through as Dennis abandoned the leash in favor of shoving Mac’s face into the sheets. Mac went limp against the bed, he felt amazing giving up, leaning into Dennis’ thrusts, beads of sweat dripped, gathering down his spine. Heat pooled, heavy in his belly, spreading through his limbs, bathing him in an utter bliss as Dennis worked at him with a tireless greed.  
  


“So good. You were made for this.”  
  


“Yes!” Mac agreed as Dennis bucked, hitting him square on, over and over. Dennis’ garter belt digging deeper into the back of Mac’s tights as he gained speed. He could only hold on, as Dennis took him along for the ride.   
  


“Mac,” Dennis grunted, using the hand not pushing against Mac’s head, to dig his nails in, dragging them down Mac’s shoulder.  
  


Mac cried out, eyes rolling back. He twisted his arm, flipping his palm up, hoping, no, praying, Dennis permitted it only to weep when he felt Dennis’ fingers slip between his, gripping tightly.   
  


“Den, don’t stop,” He begged, tilting his hips up, driving Dennis impossibly deeper. The lace of Dennis’ panties rubbing delicious friction against his ass.   
  


The blistering pace wound Mac up, his stomach clinched. “Fuck, Dennis!” All thought left him, as his body arched, chasing after his orgasm, surrendering himself to his own base need.   
  


Mac dug his knees into the bed, anchoring himself as he thrusted back, pushing against Dennis and lifting him up.  
  


“Oh, fuck! Mac!” Dennis quickly smacked Mac’s shoulder when he felt his feet lift and begin to lose balance, heels clicking together. Dennis' weight shifted, momentarily suspended, his heart lurched sideways and a panic thrill shot down to his dick, throbbing inside Mac’s tight ass.   
  


Mac shuttered, untouched and unable to stop his orgasm from ripping through him, clenching around Dennis. Ropes of come coated the bed sheets as Mac’s body jerked, falling into his mess.  
  


As Mac tried to catch his breath, he felt Dennis tightened his grip in question. Mac answered back, his fingers squeezing, yes, fuck, continue, as Dennis settled, picking up the pace, Mac loose and happy underneath him.   
  


It didn’t take long before Mac felt Dennis’ release, coating his insides, his nails digging in sharply. Mac will sport the scratching tomorrow, and if anyone asked, they found Agent Bauer.  
  


“Fu-ck!” Dennis dragged himself out of Mac, his dick wet against his thigh, “ugh, I feel gross.” Dennis whined peeling away from Mac and desperately trying to unhook his brassiere.  
  


“Here, let me,” Mac pushed himself back up, leaning on his hip, not taking a chance on how sore he was and beckoned Dennis back to the bed.  
  


Dennis situated himself between Mac’s legs as Mac wrestled with the clasp, his fingers fumbling in his post-organsm haze.  
  


“Don’t ruin it, you big lummox!”   
  


“I’m not! There, you’re freed,” Mac comments after hearing the satisfying click of the hooks coming undone.   
  


Dennis slipped out of the lace before sitting next to Mac.   
  


Mac had already anticipated what came next just as Dennis draped his legs into Mac’s lap. Mac huffed and worked the zipper loose, tugging each heel off with care he only reserved for _Dennis Things_ . Afterward, the garter belt fell quickly, the dexterity in his fingers returning.   
  


He watched when Dennis stood back up, shimming out of his panties and kicking them over to the rest of his things.   
  


“I liked this pair, when did you get them?” Mac asked, moving to his knees on the floor, fingers helping to roll the stocking down.   
  


“Arrived in the mail last week. Ideally they’ll last longer than the previous pair. No thanks to you.” Dennis steps out of the first pair, lifting his foot so Mac could pull the other off.   
  


Mac snorted, “I did not ruin the last pair. You got them caught against the table, snagging the lace.”  
  


“And you didn’t warn me!”   
  


Mac grinned, looking up at Dennis, “sure,” he murmured softly feeling Dennis’ lips against his.   
  


They don’t kiss like that often so Mac cherishes them when they do.   
  


“How was I?” He asked against Dennis’ lips.  
  


“You were a good boy.”


End file.
